1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to cooling systems. More particularly, embodiments relate to dynamically cooling computing systems.
2. Discussion
As society continues to become more mobile, the demand for enhanced mobile computing systems also grows. Indeed, the desirability of features such as wireless networking and digital imaging has spurred an unparalleled increase in the use of systems such as notebook (or laptop) computers, handheld personal digital assistants (PDAs) and wireless smart phones. Other types of computing systems such as desktop computers, servers and set-top boxes have also been associated with an escalation in functionality and use. While adding features to computing systems has likely increased the marketability of these systems, it has been determined that the additional power workload associated with these features can negatively affect processing performance and/or battery life.
For example, the temperature increases that commonly accompany feature-rich mobile computing have been a recent area of concern. As components consume more power, they generate heat, which can slow down transistor switching and increase the drain of current on the power supply. While conventional notebook computers often make use of strategically located and sized vents to address these temperature concerns by increasing the amount of airflow through the system, a number of difficulties remain.
In particular, the power workloads and associated optimum cooling requirements in a mobile computing system often change as the use of the mobile computing system changes. For example, the use of a computing system's wireless networking functionality may result in the generation of heat in an entirely different set of components than the use of the computing system's digital imaging functionality. The location and sizing of conventional vents in mobile computing systems, however, is static and typically does not change once the system is designed and constructed. As a result, a computing system having a vent scheme that is optimized for one usage profile may experience less than optimum performance and battery life for another usage profile.